


Tied to a Pole

by theproblemwiththis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproblemwiththis/pseuds/theproblemwiththis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has his ways with Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to a Pole

**Author's Note:**

> so kinda old art but i'm releasing it to the world  
> come say hi in [tumblr](http://gotaknot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
